beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Though Lovers Be Lost...
|season=3 |numbers=1 & 2 |image=File:Though Lovers Be Lost... title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=December 12, 1989 |writer=Alex Gansa Howard Gordon Ron Koslow |director=Victor Lobl |previous=The Rest is Silence... |next=Walk Slowly }}"Though Lovers Be Lost..." is the first and second episodes of the 3rd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot After recovering from his violent madness, Vincent finds himself unable to sense when Catherine is in danger. When an explosion lands Joe in the hospital, Catherine learns that she is pregnant and ends up captured by a crime syndicate led by a shadowy figure during her investigation. Six months later, Vincent, Joe, and Elliot each continue searching for Catherine. D.A. John Moreno suspends Joe suspiciously, leaving Joe to continue on his own. As Catherine's pregnancy begins its final phase, Vincent detects his child's presence, which leads him to the dying Catherine – injected with a fatal drug dose – and a skyscraper roof where the crime syndicate's leader Gabriel escapes by helicopter with Vincent's newborn son. Catherine and Vincent share a heartbreaking goodbye on the roof as she dies in his arms. Synopsis Notes *Originally aired as a 120-minute episode, but has been formatted as two 60-minute episodes in most subsequent re-airings for scheduling reasons. While many guides list it as a two-parter, its initial airing and release on DVD as one double-length episode should make this the official recognition. Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Edward Albert as Elliot Burch *Mitchell Laurance as Patrick Hanlon *Warren Frost as Paul Malloy *Bill Marcus as D.A. John Moreno *David Greenlee as Mouse *Armin Shimerman as Pascal *Marcie Leeds as Samantha *Kenneth Kimmins as Doctor *Richard Roundtree as Cleon Manning *Gustav Vintas as Harper *David Hooks as Priest *Stephen McHattie as Gabriel *Henry Bal as Brown *James Harper as Dr. Ancheta *Clement von Franckenstein as Auctioneer *Zachary Rosencrantz as Zach *Tiiu Leek as Leslie Cole *Jana Arnold as Nurse *Gerrielani Miyazaki as Tenko *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Victor Lobl *Written by Alex Gansa and Howard Gordon *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - Drake Silliman *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Art Director - Woody Willis *Set Decorators - Peg Cummings and Bruce A. Gibeson *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Josephine McCarthy - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent Production Management *R. Anthony Brown - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Christopher T. Gerrity - Second Assistant Director *Robert Yannetti - First Assistant Director Art Department *Robert Farina - Main Title Design *Allan Gordon - Property Master Sound Department *Gary Alexander - Re-recording Mixer *Rick Ash - Sound Mixer *Jim Fitzpatrick - Re-recording Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Carl Swartz - Music Editor Other Crew *Lorenzo Marchessi - Production Assistant *Paul Tinsley - Script Supervisor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520534/ Though Lovers Be Lost...] at IMDb Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes